roleplayrevolutionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Defiance
Summary Defiance is not a kingdom like others. It is a collection of ideas and people completely devoted to the idea of standing up against all that is evil or against the common good. It consists of people who have been stung by a harsh, unforgiving world; People who have seen their promises go unfulfilled; People who have seen their kingdoms fall by the same forces that now work their way through Ciiya unchecked. These Defiant choose to fight on. Creation The Defiance was created by Hendrik Grimm on the tenth of December, 2011. It began with the collection of a few simple ideas. Stand up to the greedy kings who will not care to give a nugget to a starving peasant. Stand up to the pervasive use of dark magics for selfish reasons. Stand up to Herobrine's minions and their torture of our world. Stand up to the fall of civilization in a way that no ordinary faction can or will. "Stand up against the horrors of this world with me. Stand up... In Defiance." - Hendrik Grimm Assets Defiance currently claims a small plot of land south of Ragnar's Hold and all the land from the Crescent Desert northwards, with the exception of a single adbandoned fortress on a mountaintop to the far north and a few plots of privately owned land. It's capitol and base of operations is located at Hendrik Grimm's old home, the Defiance Citadel. The farms of the Kronus Republic and the Chloropolis feed and cloth the Defiant, and the vast mines developed by Vladmir Krashenkov, Skepp, and Hendrik keep the coffers and armory filled to the brim with surplus supplies. Chief Azuhl's Highlander outpost provides a vantage point in being the only Defiance territory north of the Dominion, as well as being quite defendable from large scale assault. Members The Defiance is highly respecting of all it's members and their opinions, and while some may have more power than others, all have the opportunity to influence a decision equally. With the added territories of both Kronus and Highlander providence, the defiance now finds itself too large for a simple leadership structure. It is now a more organized movement composed of regional providences. Providences: Kronus: The territories of Kronus are rural, with a few scattered villages and farms that have been slowly abandoned through the ages. Several small ruins of old towers and fortresses can be found here, although they hide no treasure. A large swamp dominates the center of the land, hiding underneath it a vast system of mines and caverns. On the outlying edges of Kronus lay heavily wooded areas of temperate climate that are the breeding grounds for livestock. Kronus exports food, livestock, ore and stone, and wood. Crescent: The Crescent is the name of a vast desert that separates the northern territories of the Defiance from Vevelston and the Dominion. It is scarcely populated, and has no points of interest aside from a recently abandoned village and the Defiance Citadel. It exports ore, stone, sand, glass, and excellently forged tools and armor. Highlands: The Highlands takes a small area on a mountain somewhat northwest of Ragnar's Hold. Their purpose is warrior and mental training, to become a warrior that is not just quick and fierce, but also uses their head and keeps their wits even in the most stressful of times. The Highlanders also have a duty to themselves to make sure that the roads of Ciiya remain safe for innocent travelers. Commanders of The Defiance: It is the duty of the commander to see all the options before him and choose which one is wisest, as well as to ensure that the men of Defiance act accordingly to the beliefs held by Defiance as a whole. They may recruit new members to their providence(s) as they see fit. Hendrik Grimm of the Crescent and Kronus (MrFURB): Intelligent, hard-working, kind, and calculating. The disaster of Vurderan drives him onward. Commander of the Crescent and Kronus providences. Raynguard Azuhl of the Highlands (AngstOfRats): A quick minded leader who is more than qualified to lead part of Defiance. Commander of the Highlander providence and trainer of warriors of good spirit. Men of Defiance: It is the duty of the Defiant to see their visions of a just and good world come to pass. It is as simple as that. Vladmir Krashenkov of Crescent (Emresaw): A devoted and well-rounded addition who saw Defiance through it's infant days. He is well known for being a powerhouse in mining and a veteran user of redstone and it's mechanics. Skepp Forlorade of Crescent (Imissi): Complicated, yet wise. Ingenious, yet volatile. A ruthless technician and soldier. He has experienced much more than most people, and has tales to tell if you can wrench them out of Skepp. Micheal Steelblade of Crescent (xlrks): Not kind hearted, but honorable. Has high standing as a leader of warriors. He works as the senior blacksmith of Defiance and has repeatedly earned praise for his even judgement and clarity of thought. Vaetrez Sturm of the Crescent (JCQuiinn): Some say he is dull-witted and socaily awkward; Perhaps growing in the backwater providences of the world fighting against powerful and corrupt lords has given him an odd upbringing, but with it comes a certain charm and ingenuity. He works as a blacksmith. Other (Identity not Given) Recent Activity 12/24/11- Skepp joins the Defiance! 12/25/11- Defiance and Stoneswords guards meet and are attacked by lycanthrope. 12/26/11- Hendrik gets lost during an 'extended mining operation' and creates a mining outpost in the far north. Plans for additional walls, bunkers, and villages are laid down. Micheal approaches Vladmir and Hendrik and is accepted. 12/27/11- Micheal sets up a dedicated smithy; Bunker 1 is slightly modified. 12/28/11- Hendrik spots a potential spy and has a nearly hostile run-in with Guspacho. The Old Empire Inn is devoted to the honor of Vurderan. Defiance acquires new base in close proximity to Ragnar's Hold. Skepp reports he is Ironhand of the Stoneswords. Micheal begins his attempt to create Defiance bracers, facepaint, and armor colors. Vladmir settles his score with Yuri. Hendrik and Micheal travel to Ragnar's Hold, but are attacked by a lycanthrope. Vladmir travels to Melarian to seek advice of how to slay lycanthropes. 12/29/11- Hendrik and Micheal meet with Yarl Sygrid Wyrmrider and hostilities develop. The entire Defiance is summoned to Rampenzcraft and allies with Leader Nick Druselham. Defiance helps defend Rampenzcraft from Herobrine. Hendrik goes missing. 1/2/12- Hendrik reappears with +200% awesome and +20% odd. All hostilities with Jarl Sygrid and his recently ravaged town cease. Hendrik calls upon the Defiance, only to find half of it's members missing. 1/4/12- Work begins on the town of Vurderan. Raynguard Azuhl joins the Defiance. 1/5/12- Vaetrez Sturm joins the Defiance! A courier arrives with a message inviting Hendrik to meet Crow of the Frozen Fortress. 1/6/12- The Vurderan palisade is finished by Vaetrez. Defiance acquires a farm/trading post, abandoned village ruins, and a large training academy in the Crescent providence. Missing members of the Defiance turn up, bolstering its number to its previous height, 1/7/12- A group of motley citizens arrives at the citadel by various means (Sneaking in, stalking someone sneaking in, walking right in as the Defiant talk with the sneaker and the stalker-sneaker) and end up being invited to stay for a few days. 1/8/12- Hendrik leaves 'exploring some ruins' and never returns. 1/29/12- Rumours of a man wearing a pumpkin mask and holding an Ender Pearl float about. All Defiance activity has ceased.